


Tomatoes

by never_hidden



Series: Gabriel/Crowley [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_hidden/pseuds/never_hidden





	Tomatoes

Gabriel was useless in the kitchen. Worse than that, he was lazy, and Crowley didn’t tolerate laziness.

“I don’t understand why we have to do this.” Gabriel whined, tugging at the faded, olive green apron that Crowley had rummaged up, staring at the abundance of ingredients on the marble counter. 

“Because, food is better this way.” Crowley responded, eyes on the cutting board, slicing a tomato with expert skill. “And you need a lesson in patience.” Gabriel groaned, leaning on the counter, fidgeting like the big, stupid bird he was. 

“Patience in overrated.” Gabriel muttered, tossing a tomato hand to hand. 

“Patience is a virtue. Start slicing, angel.” Crowley slid a knife to Gabriel, who looked at it blankly and then glanced at the demon in stark disbelief. Instead of picking up the knife, he merely glanced at the tomato, slicing it without touching it. 

“Dazzling, Gabriel. But you’re proving my point.” Crowley replied dryly, unimpressed, hardly casting a glance at the sliced tomato. 

“I just--” Crowley rolled his eyes at Gabriel’s protest, setting a tomato in front of Gabriel and moved behind him, chin resting on the angel’s shoulder in order to see. He slipped his arms around Gabriel’s waist and took his hands, guiding them. He wrapped Gabriel’s fingers around the knife, adjusting the grip. “Crow--” 

“Shut up.” Crowley murmured, sharp, lifting Gabriel’s hand to cut into the tomato. “Cooking is a thought process.” Crowley whispered in Gabriel’s ear as the first slice of tomato fell to the side. “So _think_.” Gabriel’s breathing fell in line with Crowley’s as he let the demon guide his motions. The tomato fell in easy slices, and when there was no more to be cut, the angel turned, hands pulling from Crowley’s and instead settling on the demon’s hips, a coy smile lighting up Gabriel’s face. 

“While that’s fascinating…” Gabriel pulled Crowley flush against him. “I think I’d rather have lessons in a different area.” Gabriel leaned in as Crowley leaned back with a low chuckle, like whiskey over gravel, slipping out of Gabriel’s grasp with a sly grin. 

“You’re not done with those tomatoes yet.”


End file.
